


i see your subway cars, and your old graffiti / i'll be that one that's got you printed on my bones

by privebaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apartment Neighbours, M/M, Size Difference, Slice of Life, dotae, not really but dy thinks there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privebaek/pseuds/privebaek
Summary: so doyoung’s certain this boy just always looks as if he holds moonlight behind his eyes.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	i see your subway cars, and your old graffiti / i'll be that one that's got you printed on my bones

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise if there’s any mistakes here and there, my hands are so cold from typing and editing if i go any longer i’ll freeze !!! 
> 
> please enjoy, i actually do really like this .. it’s something i began last year and never thought of finishing. and i hope you’ll like it too 🥺
> 
> title from still new york by MAXX, joey bada$$ (i really love this song, so if you listen before reading or after ... i’ll love u forever) 
> 
> twt: tyongbaek - come say hi 🥰

doyoung wasn’t big. not quite, a good five foot ten, maybe even six foot if you added shoes into the mix. but he wasn’t _big_. his shoulders weren’t _that_ broad, hands not even engulfing his cup when he drank his morning tea.

but why did lee taeyong resemble something close to _tiny_ in his clothes then?

see, doyoung wasn’t an ass. like, obviously taeyong was a little annoying sometimes and forgetful and always too giddy for doyoung’s liking - giddy was an understatement. it was as if taeyong was battery operated and there was someone behind the scenes replacing his batteries every single day, leaving this insanely energised human being walking around in broad daylight - and, he was loud, extremely loud when he wanted to be, and, his hair, _god_ his hair! always some stupid bright colour in comparison to doyoung’s brown, never dyed, hair. so yeah, taeyong _was_ a lot of things but doyoung _wasn’t -_ and most importantly what doyoung wasn’t, was an ass.

so, when taeyong came knocking on doyoung’s apartment door asking for advice on what a person should do if a red sock ( _hypothetically,_ taeyong had added) gets mixed in with their mostly white clothes and they have no other clothes to wear because they conveniently _just_ moved in and all of their spare clothes were in their _oooold_ house which was like ... five hours away. so now said person has nothing to wear because their clothes are all stained a weird, gross pink colour. ( _hypothetically!_ taeyong had added once more). doyoung couldn’t just turn him down, not when taeyong looked so panicked, all fumbly and cute with this week’s pink hair dye staining his temples.

okay, so maybe— _maybe!_ doyoung was harbouring a little crush on his annoying neighbour, who ‘hypothetically’ mixes reds with whites and trips over his feet every time doyoung sees him bringing home groceries. had been for awhile now.

but, realistically speaking, how could he not? taeyong was… well, taeyong was taeyong. actually, come to think of it, doyoung didn’t know much about his neighbour. besides the fact that he lived just down the hall from doyoung and that there was a cute smiley face drawn on the bottom corner of his front door in permanent marker, as if taeyong got bored one day and decided to graffiti his own property. (doyoung’s _sure_ the landlord enjoyed that conversation.) it should annoy doyoung, and actually, it did fill him with some kind of strange rage for a bit - because, ew? either _someone,_ some complete rando did that to taeyong’s door and taeyong just didn’t give it a single thought or taeyong was immature and liked to vandalise property. _but_ , after awhile of back and forth, constantly staring down at the black smiley, doyoung eventually grew familiar with it, befriending it in a way. 

the _exact_ reason why doyoung liked his stange alien-like neighbour didn’t matter however, because here said neighbour was, standing in doyoung’s bedroom, wearing doyoung’s clothes—no, scratch that - here said neighbour was, _drowning_ in doyoung’s clothes. 

“i—, you—, i really don’t understand how they’re so,” doyoung gestures wildly with his arms, panicking a little because he can feel the tips of his ears begin to burn. “ _big_.”

taeyong just smiles, shrugging his shoulders a little, not seeming to care. “it’s okay! i just really appreciate this, seriously.” his smile does falter a little once he takes in how embarrassed doyoung looks. a chuckle comes and then, “it’s kind of awkward though, right?”

doyoung wonders was it a fake, polite laugh – the kind you give when the cashier makes a weird joke, or worse, a genuine laugh… does he think doyoung’s funny? is he laughing _at_ doyoung or _with_ doyoung… or maybe he was just laughing at the situation they had found themselves in! he _did_ just say it was awkward, so maybe it was an awkward laugh— doyoung shakes his head, _is any of that even remotely important right now, doyoung?_

quickly, he realises he’s left taeyong standing there with an unanswered question. he clears his throat, about to speak but then taeyong does a little stretch accompanied by an even _little-er_ yawn, _(is little-er even a word, doyoung thinks, or is he now so in love with this man that he’s making up words?)_ and doyoung’s heart just sinks, sinks to the bottom of his stomach. actually, he’s almost certain it falls out of his stomach completely and splatters all over the ground - yeah, that’s it, he decides, doyoung now stands in a pool of his own hearts gooey blood, all because of his cute neighbour.

it takes them both a few minutes (precisely fourty) to get used to each other’s company. taeyong calls his mom, who assures him that she will send his sister over with his spare clothes at around 6pm. doyoung had immediately checked the clock above his bed when taeyong came back from his call and told him, calculating that it leaves fifty-five minutes until taeyong goes and probably forgets doyoung exists. 

technically he doesn’t even have to stay but he makes no move to leave. doyoung smiles at that. 

doyoung asks him what he likes to drink and taeyong replies with a shy, “tea… please?“ and when doyoung goes to the kitchen to fetch him a cup, taeyong is quick to trail after him, sticking close to his side. taeyong then tells him how he likes two sugars usually! but if it’s in a really big cup he will take three sugars, doyoung states that that is _waaaay_ too unhealthy but taeyong looks so happy when he sits and sips on the warm drink, that doyoung takes back his last statement and decides taeyong can have whatever he wants.

“do you work out?” taeyong asks so casually that doyoung splutters a little, choking on his own drink and taeyong quickly reaches out to sweetly rub circles into his back, soothing down the coughing. 

“uh, no?” does he work out? doyoung can’t even remember. he blinks a little, trying to remember but taeyong is sat so cutely on the carpet in front of him, hugging one of the sofa cushions into his chest - the sight makes him want to cry, he can’t think, he can’t afford to - he might miss something. 

taeyong laughs, setting his cup down on the coffee table. he rubs slender hands over bare knee’s, doyoung wonders if those shorts ever looked that good on him. he looks at doyoung and beams, he has a little scar just under his right eye that doyoung’s almost certain wasn’t there a few minutes ago. it resembles a flower, he thinks.

“why do I get the feeling that I make you nervous?” asks taeyong - it’s a simple question really but it’s enough to make doyoung’s fight or flight mode activate, he chooses neither however, body going with freeze. he’s so sure that his face is on fire right now, taeyong’s quick to begin again, “oh, i’m so sorry! i probably read this all wrong… i— you just, you looked shy… maybe you— or was it discomfort? oh god, am i making you uncomfortable?” taeyong squeaks, his bite sized hands reaching up to cover the embarrassment teasing his face.

doyoung opens his mouth to begin, to say something, but taeyong is already scrambling up from the ground, grabbing his phone and muttering something about how his sister should be here by now and how he should probably go and check - though, doyoung’s sure he remembers taeyong saying his house was at least a five hour drive away, even his moms estimate of a 6pm arrival was a little bit of a reach - his cheeks are dusted pink and doyoung’s positive it’s got nothing to do with the warmth of the apartment, it makes his heart give a hard pulse.

before taeyong has the chance to throw open the apartment door however, and leave doyoung’s sight forever, doyoung is quick to pull him back by his shirt - the much too big one that he’s sure he’ll die if he never gets to see his neighbour wearing again. taeyong flails, a whine caught in his throat as he falls back into doyoung’s chest.

looking down at the pink haired, smiley face graffiti artist, he says: “you do.” taeyong looks up at him in confusion, the heat of his back bouncing off doyoung’s chest, but he doesn’t make to move. “you do make me nervous… i’ve been nervous ever since you knocked on my door talking about red socks or whatever.” taeyong still hasn’t budged, doyoung’s practically holding him in his arms, it should be weird. “if _i’m_ reading _this_ wrong then i am so, so sorry and you can ignore me forever but, i’ve liked you since… well, for a long time and my friends— they’ll knock me out if i don’t just man up and say something…”

“okay.” taeyong finally finds his voice, doyoung decides in that moment that he looks like a puppy.

“do you want to go on a date?” he asks, his heart is pounding, maybe taeyong can feel it from how close they are. “with me! with me… of course, obviously. _duh._ ”

taeyong’s laughing now, moving out of doyoung’s hold and turning around to properly look at him. they’re the same height, he notices, so how the hell is taeyong somewhat smaller than him? his cheeks are pink, like the aforementioned hair dye splattered by his temples. the scar beneath his eye is a rose, doyoung wonders if he has any other flower shaped scars hiding around his body, he decides he wants to find out. 

“i’m free on friday.” taeyong says, his puppy eyes shine as if he had been crying but they’ve been together for a good two hours now, so doyoung’s certain this boy just always looks as if he holds moonlight behind his eyes. “ _you_ can pick _me_ up.” he pokes doyoung’s chest, and it makes the younger man want to laugh because taeyong literally only lives a few steps away, it’s not as if he could drive to his place and treat him like a princess.

he thinks perhaps he’ll bring a red rose to match taeyong’s little scar, though that may be a bit _too much_.

he settles for just returning the poke and agreeing, “okay. stay for a little bit more though.” 


End file.
